Electrochemical conversion cells, commonly referred to as fuel cells, produce electrical energy by processing reactants, for example, through the oxidation and reduction of hydrogen and oxygen. A typical polymer electrolyte fuel cell comprises a polymer membrane (e.g., a proton exchange membrane (PEM)) with catalyst layers on both sides. The catalyst coated PEM is positioned between a pair of gas diffusion media layers (DM), and a cathode plate and an anode plate (or bipolar plates (BPP)) are placed outside the gas diffusion media layers. The components are compressed to form the fuel cell.
Therefore, there is a need for improved diffusion media.